


先让兄弟爽一爽

by Aprioriv23



Category: LOL RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprioriv23/pseuds/Aprioriv23
Summary: 不会有后续的性转——
Relationships: LWX/Tian
Kudos: 3





	先让兄弟爽一爽

高天亮最初醒过来的时候并没有任何异样的感觉，他翻了个身面朝下趴着，想借此遮住窗帘缝里透进来的阳光，胸口忽然闷闷地疼。

磕着碰着了吧。

不对，老子胸前一马平川为什么会磕着碰着——高天亮鲤鱼打挺坐起来往自己胸前看。

龟龟，了不得，我能不能去申请个诺贝尔奖，无痛变性这可是人类史上一大进步，清华打野的身份正式坐实了，高天亮愣愣地盯着睡衣下顶出的弧度大脑飞速运转起来，挠挠头接受了这个超自然现象，赤脚踩在地板上去把窗帘拉开，伸了个懒腰，“当女生的第一天，整挺好——”他听见了自己的声音，一个有点陌生的女声，不算尖细，倒是有点沙哑，他摸摸自己的喉咙，喉结消失不见，从下巴到锁骨皮肤无处不细嫩光滑，高天亮悄悄地满意起来，自己的女版声音和皮肤条件倒是感觉都不错，下次采访如果被问想和变成女生的谁谈恋爱可以毫不犹豫pick自己。

他把衣柜拉开看落地镜里的自己，脸小了点下巴尖了点眼睛大了点头发长了点，标准初恋黑发，长度刚刚过肩，仿佛整容医院一夜游的产物，皮肤在清晨不算剧烈的阳光下光泽莹润，身高以女生的标准来衡量就称得上高挑，他从下往上继续打量，脚踝纤细，小腿线条流畅漂亮，大腿比男性的躯壳多了点肉感，他轻轻掐了掐，皮肤就可怜兮兮地泛起了红，有种诡异的美。

打野眨巴眨巴眼睛，身体条件是真的好，这不长痘还白的发光的皮肤能不能多保持几天让刘青松酸一酸啊？基地的空调打的向来热，他也就毫不犹豫地把T恤脱了继续观赏自己，颇有些自得地赞叹起来，腰细而紧实，腹部附着薄薄一层肌肉，锁骨一字型延展开去，虽然胸有点小，但是乳肉莹白，乳尖嫩红小巧，尺寸缺陷也就可以忽略了，正所谓瑕不掩瑜嘛——高天亮想到之前有水友说他像自己妹妹，忍不住想，你妹妹才没有这么可爱。他凝视着自己胸前两坨微微颤动的肉，被蛊惑了一样上手去碰，刚触及边缘就敏感地一抖，奇妙的酥麻感从胸前神经末梢传到脑部，逼得他轻轻喘出声。

高天亮还在回味刚刚奇妙的感官体验，听觉就捕捉到有人上楼的动静，还有林炜翔中气十足的叫早声：“小王八起床了——”他还没来得及出声阻止门外人的动作就和还在打哈欠的ad对上了眼。

Ad打哈欠的动作停住了，两根粗粗的眉毛惊恐的抬高，高天亮要不是此时手覆在自己的胸上真的会抓起手机给他来一张抓拍传到微博上当表情包素材——林炜翔的五官凑起来简直就是大写的憨字。他毫不在意自己的身体被队欺死亡凝视着，把被自己丢在地上的T恤套在身上，下摆堪堪遮住挺翘的臀部。

他想想自己这么真空晃荡下去还是不太雅观，抓起内裤和队服长裤穿上，泰然自若走出房间，回头看了看门口那尊雕像的表情玩心大起，踮着脚尖扒住林炜翔肩膀贴近他耳朵，软了嗓音：“哥哥早安~”林炜翔仿佛和美杜莎对视了一般连脖颈都僵掉了，高天亮啧了一声松开掉线的ad，皱皱鼻子，“没意思啊翔哥，你这反应太纯情处男了吧。”赤着脚啪嗒啪嗒下楼去了。

金东河在看到高天亮的一瞬间吓掉了筷子，金泰相和金贡先后发出两声卧槽，分贝一个比一个高，中单率先反应过来，手有点抖，把筷子塞回汉子哥手里，“哥，不想被刘青松嘲笑就好好拿住——”两位上单爸爸还没断线重连，盯着突然出现的女生出神。

高天亮对正在冲击中的韩国三人组笑了笑，“够提神醒脑吗哥？”

刘青松冷静地上下扫视了一下打野发表评论：“挺好看的，就是胸小了点。”“那确实比不得程潇姐姐身材好。”高天亮笑眯眯地接下了辅助的夸奖，礼尚往来地回了句赞美。

林炜翔沉默地走下楼，把毛绒拖鞋放在高天亮脚边，再坐到自己座位上。

这大概是FPX建队以来最安静的一顿早饭，值得载入lpl史册，高天亮作为造成这次死亡寂静的罪魁祸首晃悠着藕白的小腿笑的特别没心没肺。队友们花了一些时间接受这件事，凑在一起讨论了半天也没找到高天亮变成女生的原因，干脆就四散开去排位训练。

“或许有人想带妹上分吗~硬币哥别找比心陪玩了~双排选我我超甜~”野爹软着嗓子邀请队友却一无所获，气的他蹬了一下旁边无辜受害者339的椅子。林炜翔本来盘着腿发呆，腿不着地也就没有什么阻力，咻的一下飞出一段距离撞上刘青松，被队霸更狠地来了一脚踢回原处，顿觉自己地位低下，“妈的高天亮你真不愧是fmvp盲僧哈。”

高天亮眉毛挑了挑，“翔哥这话说的，是在针对我？”

林炜翔察言观色情商上线，秒速滑跪：“不敢。”他看着高天亮队服T恤宽松领口露出的锁骨怔愣一下，脑子一抽接了句：“小妹妹。”

林炜翔反应过来的时候小狐狸的眼睛已经眯起来了。

歇逼。

妈妈的，自己的排位时间果然不好过，即使早有预料林炜翔也深感人生不易。凡是遇到高天亮的局全成了恩怨局，ad估摸着他其他两路的队友肯定在狂pin问号，大有质问“下汝父”的架势在，谁让这小崽子把把疯狂抓下越塔针对自己呢。输了掉分，赢了要被打野辅助来回踹，人间疾苦不过如此。

不对，可能更疾苦的是恰柠檬。

高天亮从刘青松那里获得了韩国女偶像撒娇锦集一份，拿着当bgm放了两遍以后就把肉麻撒娇技能点点亮了，追着几个韩援喊欧巴，刻意放嗲的嗓音千回百转带了娇气的味道，最后尾音上挑，纵使脸皮厚如金泰相也忍不住tp逃跑，连声喊顶不住。

韩援们的仓皇落跑让小狐狸得意极了，滑到辅助身边托着下巴摆出花托的样子喊哥哥恶心国主，然而刘青松面不改色心不跳食指把他尖巧下巴一挑，“继续叫啊高天亮，挺好听的。”

小打野连耳尖都红了，唾弃自己气势落了下风，憋出一句国骂缩回去安分排位了。

衡阳国主一通操作猛如虎，我愿称之为冠军辅助——几位躲在门外看了许久的韩援敬意如同滔滔江水连绵不绝。

林炜翔酸的不得了，我也想听高天亮喊哥哥，难道adc不配吗？他碎碎念着，习惯性地把奶茶推给左手边的高天亮。

就是这么宠着才会无法无天噢。

林炜翔洗完澡脑袋上盖着毛巾，房间里黑漆漆的一片，他扑到床上，撞上了意料之外有点微妙的触感。

我***这是哪个傻逼啊，骨头硌的老子好他妈疼啊，大型犬嗷一下痛呼起来，对到底是谁又是为什么出现在他的床上这件事毫无关心。

他眼泪汪汪直起身拍亮床头灯，被窝里露出两只晶晶亮的眼睛，“翔哥撞痛了？”

噢，是高天亮这小崽子啊。

我日？？？339一蹦三尺高跳离床铺，双手交叠在胸前摆出防御的姿势连说话都结巴了，“你你你你干嘛？男女授受不亲啊我告诉你高天亮——”小狐狸翻了个白眼，“你是不是真的傻逼啊林炜翔，我还能非礼你不成？”

林炜翔想想也是，安心坐下和抱着被子的小朋友对视，看到他湿漉漉的头发，“起来吹头发，小王八羔子。”打野被他拎着手臂提溜出温暖的被窝，本能地扑腾两下反抗，ad真放了手又摔坐在床上，软着嗓子提要求，“帮我吹嘛翔哥。”林炜翔懒得回应小狐狸手段高明的撒娇，身体力行把被子掀开一角，“别逼逼，快起来，别弄湿我的床。”

“帮我吹就喊哥哥给你听。”

我林炜翔就算是饿死，从这里跳下去，也不会帮你这个小逼崽子吹一根头发——

他指间滑过柔软的黑发，小狐狸乖顺地跪坐在他面前，被热风吹的舒服极了，哼哼几声后仰把重心放在ad身上蹭蹭他肩窝，“哥哥…”是中文，咬字有点含糊不清，感觉和他喊欧巴又是不一样的撒娇劲，林炜翔撩撩干透了的头发拍了高天亮一下，“可以了，滚吧。”高天亮浑身重量都压在林炜翔身上，他也不敢先站起身。

高天亮用气音说着，热气打在林炜翔下巴上，“一起睡吗哥哥。”

操，你这是在逼人犯罪，林炜翔抿了抿嘴负隅顽抗：“最后一次机会，滚不滚？”

“不嘛。”

少年人的情欲这种东西从来是星火燎原一发不可收拾，高天亮衣服被撩起来堆在胸前，露出小半截白嫩的胸部，林炜翔从小腹一路向上亲到胸口，带层薄茧的手在人紧实腰部磨蹭来磨蹭去，惹得高天亮不满地哼哼两声开口催他，“快点啊翔哥，腰上摸来摸去干嘛呢，还能摸出朵花来？”林炜翔报复似的轻轻咬了一口被T恤箍住的软肉，“别急啊小天。”他把人下巴拖近了点，“要先亲一下吗妹妹？”回答他的是打野只能拿凶狠来形容的啃咬，高天亮尖牙叼着林炜翔丰实的下唇泄愤，“别他妈叫老子妹妹，听起来像个搞骨科的死变态。”“那你叫我哥哥不也一样吗…“林炜翔无奈地把小朋友往自己怀里带了带，真是声音又大又不讲理。

他戳戳怀里人的脸，“把衣服脱了。”高天亮倒也不害羞，把T恤利落地脱下一丢，动作幅度可能大了点，胸前一对白兔晃悠两下看的林炜翔血气上涌，虎口卡住微颤的软肉揉捏起来，手骨贴心地变换了一下姿势让自己的手更严丝合缝地贴合乳肉的形状，小打野咬着自己的嘴唇消化陌生的快感，几声走漏的呻吟悄悄向林炜翔透露了主人情动的事实，他对这种柔软有弹性的手感无法抗拒，施虐般轻轻弹了一下被玩弄到微微发红的胸部，看它跟高天亮一起颤动。

这种视觉体验好像点亮了ad什么奇怪的抖S属性，林炜翔在高天亮精致的锁骨上吮吸，叼起一小块皮肤夹在齿间，留下不少嫣红的暧昧吻痕，指尖绕着乳晕打转，再按上早就半硬起来的乳尖，茧擦过敏感的顶端，加重力度把它压得反陷入软肉里。高天亮手盖在眼睛上拼命压抑着自己的喘息，小腹陌生的下坠感让他收紧了环在ad颈项上的手汲取安全感。他并不是没有和林炜翔做过爱，以前小狐狸也会爬上林炜翔的床蹭进怀里要他抱，但是光是被揉胸就湿了还是第一次——他感觉得到自己下身在不争气地淌水，一点一点沾湿了腿根。

林炜翔粗糙湿热的舌苔轻柔地拂过乳头，高天亮一时不防惊叫一声，尾音被捂住嘴堵在了口腔里，以憨著称的人此时倒是有点聪明的样子，含着人红果口齿不清的威胁打野，“再叫小心把其他人引过来操你啊小妹妹。”两个人都知道这话不假，几个队友逮着这种机会是一定要分一杯羹的，高天亮为了狗命着想委屈地点点头。

做个爱还要小声叫，简直太欺负人了，明明很爽啊，小狐狸挺着胸把乳头往林炜翔嘴里又送了送，压低了声音催还在舔弄自己胸口的人赶紧进入正题，“能不能快点，又吸不出东西…”林炜翔恶意满满地嘬了一口，“怎么，你等不及了？”他手往下探时直接摸到一片湿润还是有点惊讶，“没穿内裤啊你？”“来找操的穿你妈内裤呢。”小狐狸把林炜翔的运动裤和内裤凌乱地扯下来，性器就迫不及待地跳出来和人见面，“这不是很想操我吗翔哥。”他话还没讲完就变成了色情的呻吟，林炜翔懒得听他冷嘲热讽自己，干脆把两根手指塞进一张一合的小穴开始按压，淫靡粘腻的汁水沾湿了他的手，“好湿啊，结果最后还是要弄湿我的床嘛。”湿热的媚肉绞紧了手指吮吸，追着最细枝末节的快感满足自己，连带着高天亮的腰也不自觉地挺动起来迎合人的动作。

林炜翔难得温柔地亲吻小孩的耳垂，“痛的话就喊我停。”两人毕竟是第一次在这种情况下做爱，他还是有点顾虑高天亮能不能受的住，按照这种紧度插进去应该会挺疼的。他变换角度按压如奶油般柔软湿润的禁地，指尖勾动几下仿佛打开了什么开关，本来还算游刃有余的高天亮瞬间弓了背把腿夹紧反抗起来，“林炜翔别…别他妈戳…啊…”挣扎的实在有点厉害，林炜翔另一只手只好施力压住人瘦弱的腰身，“别动，放松，乖啊乖啊。”他安抚着小狐狸把腿张开，手指抽出来的同时一大股蜜液也跟着汹涌出来，沉重地浇在床单上，颇为色情地洇湿了一片。

高天亮腰腹起伏着试图平复呼吸，“可以了。”林炜翔把两条无力的腿放在自己腰侧，手固定住窄腰，捏了几把人白嫩的臀瓣，性器抵在窄小的穴口破开软肉往里挤，他费了一点力气去控制自己想要直接捅进去的变态想法，高天亮里面实在是太他妈舒服了，又湿又软，穴肉一层一层裹上来咬着他的肉棒不放，他顶到最深处的时候长出一口气，想把紧紧搂着自己脖子的小朋友放平再继续，“高天亮，松手，你要勒死我？”然后他就看见高天亮眼角红红在掉眼泪。

他一下就慌了手脚，他向来是不会哄小孩的，连在赛场上哭都是不知道怎么哄的，更不要说在床上哭了，硬着的东西还在人身体里负距离接触，他就着别扭的姿势拍拍埋在自己怀里不肯抬头的高天亮，“高天亮你别哭啊我操，我求你了你别哭好不好？”林炜翔去亲小王八的睫毛和湿润的眼，在心里为自己的卑微唉声叹气第二次，“别哭了，那么疼我们不做了，抱你去洗澡好不好？”

“…傻逼林炜翔，动一动，撑的老子难受死了。”高天亮并不是因为痛掉的眼泪，他初经人事的小穴被撑到极致，身体里酸胀而细密的快感在反复折磨他的神经，被硕大缓缓磨到甬道最深处对他来说还是太刺激了一点，蓄积在眼眶里的眼泪不自觉地就开始往下掉，他怕林炜翔真的停下来赶紧出声阻止。林炜翔放心了，把小孩勾在自己脖颈的手搭好，“这次不停没机会了啊，上个床每次都哭，小废物。”

他想起高天亮之前和自己做爱时快要高潮的那幅场景，每次都要哭，眼泪噼里啪啦往下掉，因为体位不同眼泪会积在不同的地方，有时是胸口，有时是睫毛，有时是锁骨，有时是两人摩擦在一起火热的地方。比他年长的哥哥被哭的心软，停了动作去吻他，又会挨他的骂，带着鼻音的哭腔软软糯糯，有时还要打几个哭嗝，委屈得要命，惹人疼。

林炜翔自认不是个人精，却从小孩流的眼泪里慢慢剥离出一个柔软滚烫而热烈的高天亮。一个19岁的冠军打野是什么样的，又应该是什么样的，他也说不清楚，可是他固执的觉得高天亮这个人和“柔软滚烫而热烈”这个又长又难读的形容词词组就该互相定义彼此。

林炜翔有时网上冲浪会看到粉丝整理的高天亮阴阳怪气合集，他，Doinb，金贡，刘青松，没有一个逃的过的，其中他被痛击的次数最多也最为严重，但是小孩的阴阳怪气不只是那样的。

他在悄悄观察队友的反应，在努力把握他们关系中的分寸，阴阳怪气完金泰相又生怕自己踩过了线，侧着脑袋问中单哥哥有没有生气，为什么不说话。自己偶尔神游天外的时候会忘记回应高天亮的辱骂，他就会在摄像头照不到的地方小心翼翼地挪过来给人一个有温度的拥抱。

林炜翔边顶弄边想，他们可能永远不会对小孩生气，因为谁都不舍得凶一颗心玲珑剔透的小孩。

19岁是眼泪掉下来都会浇灌出花的美妙年纪，而高天亮的眼泪珍贵到应该成为花本身，脑子不太好使的AD是这么觉得的。

小孩已经高潮了一次，小穴痉挛着把滚烫的淫液浇在他性器顶端，高天亮仰着脖颈哭叫，欲迎还拒求林炜翔放过他，“停...唔...不要了...要操坏了啊哥哥...”他把高天亮乱动想逃的腰垫高，拓开抽搐绞紧多汁的蚌肉往深里去，气息被这一声哥哥搅得有点乱，忍不住狠狠操弄了几下软腻的穴解心头之痒，小打野刚高潮过浑身都是敏感点，他就凑到人脖颈边把粗重的喘息全打在上面，“呼...还有更爽的，先别喊不行...”林炜翔原本在揪着乳尖不放的手指暧昧地下滑，滑过腹部，滑到交合处不怀好意的打转。

高天亮的脑子一团浆糊，完全不知道林炜翔要做什么，抱紧半压在自己身上的这具身躯小声抽噎，林炜翔出汗了，他无力的手有些抓不住，软趴趴地搭在背部不时下滑。

过电一样的快感从会阴光速向上攀爬，他夹在人腰侧的腿收紧了，在尖叫出口之前一口咬住林炜翔肩膀呜咽。

小狐狸的花核被坏心眼的大型犬逮住，高天亮腿软着人也软着，晕乎乎地想林炜翔不愧是电竞选手手速惊人，充血挺立的花苞被带茧的指尖拨弄揉捏按压，快感过载让高天亮的每一根神经都绷紧，本来停了的眼泪又开始流，不过下面似乎哭的更狠更快一点——林炜翔惊讶于小朋友的汁水丰沛，声音低哑感叹着，“真的像水蜜桃一样...”被林炜翔这句天真烂漫的荤话羞的生气了，高天亮拿尖牙软绵绵地磨ad肩膀上的肉，怕咬痛了再无意识地伸出舌头舔弄几下自己留下的暧昧痕迹。

软烂的穴肉被肉刃插的酸麻，性器一下一下蹭过敏感点让高天亮从里面湿到外面，像从水里捞出来一样，偏偏畜生ad还不放过他，钳着他的腰捅得又狠又急，他高潮了两三次实在遭不住了开口求林炜翔，“呜啊...不行了...啊...放...放过我吧翔哥...”

然后他屁股上就挨了一巴掌。小狐狸愕然，生理泪水迷蒙间看不清林炜翔的表情，羞恼又委屈，断断续续地骂ad，“操你妈…林炜翔你...你是不是有病...哈...”被骂的人又给了被活塞运动拍红的小屁股一下，“还有力气叫呢高天亮？”小孩气急败坏，奈何被林炜翔气势汹汹的操干弄的花心酸软没力气打他，恍惚觉得有根烧火棒把他小腹里面搅得一塌糊涂，就上手去摸，被林炜翔一把抓了纤细手腕按住，“别他妈撩了，你要死是不是小王八？”

我没撩啊，高天亮只能在脑子里反驳，腿保持一个姿势太久已经快失去知觉，他勉强抬起头去寻ad厚厚的嘴唇接吻，黏黏糊糊亲了一口摔回枕头上。

小打野大概是真的要不行了，林炜翔凑到人耳边吮他红透的耳垂，“小天今晚可以...”“...可以可以，快他妈结束...”高天亮迅速明白林炜翔的暗示，听着这哥惯会哄他内射可怜巴巴的腔调心软了，谁说他队内地位低下呢，这不是很会在队霸手里给自己找机会吗。林炜翔插弄几下，精液洒落在人滚烫湿润的穴道里，激得高天亮发抖，深处又涌出一股淫水。

贤者时间林炜翔不敢闲着，放热水把神志不算太清醒的打野抱进浴缸服侍干净，按了几下腰，“疼不疼？”高天亮缩在水里，只有眼睛鼻子高于水面，看起来楚楚可怜，啊，是小孩无声的控诉了。

他把小狐狸裹在大毛巾里抱出来，塞进被窝才把毛巾剥掉，热乎乎的高天亮恢复了一点精力又开始作妖，“翔哥抱抱。”林炜翔掀开被子钻进去，把人脑袋往自己怀里一按强制禁言，“闭嘴睡觉，安分点高天亮。”

“怀孕的话翔哥想要男孩还是女孩？”

“生两个吧。”

我日。高天亮抖了一下闭上了眼。


End file.
